Things change
by Sammichbatch
Summary: When faced with the decision of their life, does Glinda choose the right one for them both, and how much of a cost does that choice come with?


**Things change.**

Summary: When faced with the decision of their life, does Glinda choose the right one for them both, and how much of a cost does that choice come with?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.**

Warning: AU. Bodily harm. Not suitable for those easily offended or the youngsters. UnBeta'd, so all mistakes are my own, as usual.

**Author's note: I know that the loyal readers of mine are waiting for the next When Worlds Collide chapter, but I had to get this out of the way first as it is somewhat a reflection of my current situation in life. I must say that I feel it is rather well written, but I will leave that for you guys to decide through reviews.**

-xo-

"Never leave me, Elphie" Glinda requested as she snuggled closer to her Emerald lover. She had been in love with Elphaba for months and now they were finally a couple she didn't want anything to compromise their relationship. She had her own insecurities, and never failed to voice them where she felt it necessary.

"Never" was Elphaba's reply, never faltering for a moment. She had been anticipating that exact request for a while now, just as she had known her answer all along. "Always stay with me, my sweet" she countered, just as insecurely. There were times where she couldn't keep up her bravery act, and there were times where she needed to release a thought or two.

"Always" the blonde verbally assured, hoping the day would never come where they would have to put these promises in to practice. With the silence that fell between her and her roommate, Glinda used the perfect opportunity to drift off to sleep in the arms of her lover.

-xo-

Many years had passed since the day Elphaba and Glinda had confessed their love for each other to each other. Up to the current day, they had stuck to their promise of always being together in one way or another, but now had come the day that Glinda had silently hoped wouldn't arise.

-xo-

"Come with me, my sweet" Elphaba suggested hurriedly, holding out her right hand whilst her left grasped the enchanted broom. She looked deeply in to the Sapphire orbs that were staring back at her with a glaze covering them. Her intention was never to defy the Wizard of Oz, but she hadn't expected him to be behind the wrong-doings of the way Oz was governed, either. This was the moment that Elphaba had had run through her mind time and time again; the day that her love, and the love of her partner would be put to the test.

"You know I can't, Elphie!" Glinda pleaded, her eyes begging for the green girl to reconsider her actions. The whole time she had been with Elphaba, they had never once had a reason to part, a reason to need to defy each other's needs. However, in every relationship there was always a test of love lurking somewhere, right? "Just come down from there, explain this whole ordeal to the Wizard, and then we can still live the life we planned" the blonde ordered, hoping to talk some sense in to Elphaba.

"My sweet" the Emerald girl sighed sadly, "you know I just can't do that. That... that man is against every foundation that I built my beliefs on. He is against everything that Oz was once about. He isn't wonderful, he is monstrous! I will fight him until the day I die!" She hated that this was what it had come down to, but she firmly believed that someone had to take a stand and fight for what Oz was truly about. "We can still have what we've worked and waited for because together we're unlimited, Glinda, together there is no fight that we cannot win" she explained, hoping to enlighten the blonde in to making the decision to leave with her.

Tears were now streaming down Glinda's face as she thought about the current situation and the future; whichever way it played out. She was to either allow Elphaba to fly in to the moonlight without her, or she was to be seen flying in to the moonlight with the 'Wicked Witch' and be deemed a traitor for all eternity. "You promised that you would never leave me" Glinda sobbed, remembering the night that they made their promises to each other. She felt so safe that night because she believed that she would be with the woman she loved for the rest of her life. Never would she have thought that something so life-changing would happen which would cause the two to rethink their values and beliefs about the world around them.

"And you promised that you would always stay with me" Elphaba countered, also recounting the night that she believed her lover was recounting. She knew that it was a low hit, considering she was leaving, and Glinda was not staying with her by the looks of it. The promises counteracted each other, and given their different views of life, they could not keep both promises simultaneously. She spent a few moments looking over the face that she was had gotten used to waking up to every morning, remembering their happier times. "I'm sorry" she whispered, taking the few strides forward and bringing her lips down to the soft pink ones now in front of her. After kissing Glinda with all the emotion she had for the blonde, Elphaba pulled away slightly before whispering, "It well may be, that we will never meet again in this life time, so let me say before we part; so much of me is made from what I learned from you. You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart; and now whatever way our stories end; I know you have rewritten mine by meaning my friend".

Glinda's breathing hitched in her throat as she went over the words whispered to her by the love of her life. Within seconds, she felt Elphaba's breath leave the side of her face and she knew that the decision had been made for her. This was Elphaba's fight, and Elphaba's alone. Glinda had been shadowing the girl for long enough and now it was time to break free and make her own name in the world. "I'm so sorry, Elphie" Glinda sobbed as Elphaba inched backwards slowly. She watched as disappointment flashed across the sharp Emerald features before the cloaked figure turned towards the open window, mounted the enchanted broom, and defied gravity right before her very eyes. "I love you" the blonde whispered in to the moonlight as the size of her love decreased significantly with each passing second.

"I love you" Elphaba whispered in to the night sky, hoping that the light breeze would carry her words down to her love. She knew that the moment that had just transpired would be one to haunt her for as long as she lived, but she was also aware that her own happiness did not come above the lives of the rest of Oz's citizens. She had to do what would be beneficial in the long run for everybody, not just for her heart. Although it pained her to leave her best friend, her lover, and the love of her life behind, Elphaba respected that Glinda made her decision, and that it didn't involve her.

-x- A week after Elphaba's departure -o-

"How are the plans coming along?" Eril asked, watching as the only Emerald person in all of Oz stared absentmindedly out of the window. He was sceptical of her intentions when she first showed up on their doorstep, but now he had gotten to know her, he trusted her and believed that she was to be a great asset to the team created to take down the Wizard. "Elphaba!" he said in a raised tone in an attempt to gain the mentioned girl's attention.

Elphaba whirled around in her chair and stared at the man that was watching her. To an observer it may have looked like her attentions were now on Eril, but to anyone close enough, Elphaba was staring straight through the man unintentionally. She acknowledged his presence, but for the time being, that was the best she could do.

Eril sighed and stalked off, knowing that it was best not to try and get a conversation out of Elphaba whilst she was in one of her self-pity states. He had heard along the grapevine about what happened between the green girl and her lesbian lover, but he had never directly approached Elphaba about it and never would.

Minute after minute, hour after hour, day after day, Elphaba spent a good portion of her time staring out the window in the direction of the Wizard's palace. She missed Glinda more than she had ever missed anyone in her life, and it was wearing her out. She knew that she had an important job to do now, an important role to play in making Oz better, but through all of that, her mind would always wander back to the woman that she left behind. She regretted her decision daily, but she couldn't change it now. A few days after saying goodbye, Elphaba had caught wind of some rather intriguing news, and had snuck off that night to confirm it. She learned that Glinda was offered the position as the Wizard's assistant, and she took it and therefore becoming the enemy. It cut the green girl up to learn of this, but there was nothing she could do about it.

-xo-

Sitting in her room in the palace, Glinda couldn't help the self hatred she was emitting. She couldn't help going over how weak she was the moment that Elphaba needed her most. She faltered, and in turn she gave in to society's expectations and became 'Glinda the Good'. She gave up her life with Elphaba in order to live out a life full of 'glitz and glamour' as the Wizard put it. After failing to make Elphaba stay with her, the broken-hearted blonde went back to the Wizard and by his side is where she had stayed. "How could you?" she interrogated her own reflection in the mirror. She was riddled with guilt and worry, not knowing about her love's whereabouts or safety.

"Are you alright, Ms Glinda?" Saya, the blonde's assistant, asked from the doorway in to Glinda's room. She had noticed that since the departure of Elphaba, Glinda had been exceedingly down on herself and not the social butterfly that her reputation suggested.

"I'm fine" the 'good witch' mumbled, not bothering to look around to Saya. It was the same time most nights that the assistant would drop in to check on Glinda, and Glinda had learnt this schedule and used it to her advantage. And, as per usual, her answer was always the same, and Saya would always leave without enquiring further.

"If you're sure; Goodnight, Ms" the assistant responded before closing the door to the room and leaving briskly, knowing it always best not to enquire unless addressed first.

Glinda let out the sigh that she had been holding in. Her obligations for the day had been fulfilled, and just like every night for the past week, she had until morning to stew in her own self disappointment. The blonde got up from her vanity and made her way in to her bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror there and within moments she released herself of the confines of her ridiculously over the top dress. She stood there in her under garments just examining her body. She once had the perfect body; flawless skin, curvaceous hips, perk breasts, perfect colouring. Now if one was to look close enough, they would find scars lacing her once perfect form; scars that trailed down either thigh, down her ribs, and even a few on her wrists.

-x- Two weeks after Elphaba's departure -o-

"Go and get it out of your system, then once you return I expect your full, undivided attention" Eril instructed his most loyal team member. He had been keeping an eye on Elphaba since she arrived, and he knew that she needed to see Glinda at least one more time before she was going to have enough focus to take down the Wizard with the rest of the team.

Elphaba looked to the man with hopeful, yet confused eyes. He had never mention Glinda to her before, yet she wasn't entirely sure that he was mentioning her now. "Excuse me?" she enquired, hoping that he was saying what she was thinking. She knew that she needed to see Glinda and see how she was, but she wasn't going to mention it because they had more important plans going on in reference to the future of all of Oz. Seeing the reassuring nod from her team leader, the Emerald girl grabbed her enchanted broom and she was off.

-xo-

Elphaba hovered undetected outside of 'Glinda the Good's' window on the highest floor of the palace. This was exactly how she was when she had to confirm the news that Glinda had become the Wizard's assistant, and it didn't fail her that time so she hoped for the same outcome this time. "Where are you, my sweet?" she whispered in to the darkness. Even though her love was now technically her enemy, it didn't mean that Elphaba loved the woman any less than the day they parted. She was slightly concerned that the blonde wasn't at her desk or in her bed, but after a few seconds, she assumed that the woman was in the bathroom.

-xo-

Just like she did every night, Glinda ventured in to her bathroom and stripped down to her undergarments. It was only then that she could see who she really was, and not the fake that the rest of the world saw. She could physically see the effects that her decision two weeks earlier caused upon her. As usual, Galinda apologized to Elphaba for her actions before moving some bottles in her cabinet out of the way and finding what she was looking for. The 'good witch' fell to the floor in a similar position to usual, with her back against the wall and her legs out in front of her. "One last night" she whispered before sliding the sharp blade in her hand across her right thigh. It sliced open the scar tissue from previous cuts, as well as creating a new opening. Blood instantly started to seep from the new wound, trickling down the inside of her thigh and in to a puddle on the tiled floor. After getting over the initial shock of the first cut of the night, Glinda moved on to the next body part. This night wasn't like the rest; this night was the last night she planned on harming herself. Bracing herself, Glinda placed the blade on her wrist, and with one deep breath, she pushed it down as she ran it up her vein instead of across it. The pressure that the blonde used was enough to cut through the skin and pierce the vein the whole way up. After a few moments, she repeated her actions to the other wrist, her whole body shaking by this point. "I love you" she whimpered, her hands falling by her side as the blood escaped her body.

-xo-

Elphaba continued hovering, hoping that Glinda would return to her bedroom soon so she could just assure that the girl was alright. It wasn't long before she heard the familiar sound of her love's voice. "My sweet" she whispered in to the bedroom, half hoping it would be heard, half hoping that it wouldn't. She listened longer, and a small whimper caught her attention. Worried, she lowered herself on to Glinda's balcony and dismounted the broom. The cloaked woman placed the broom just inside the doors to the bedroom, and quietly made her way further in to the bedroom. She didn't want to be seen, but she needed to know what was going on. Sneaking forward, she caught site of a small pale foot on the bathroom floor through the slightly ajar door. She stood watching it for a few moments, and after realizing that it wasn't moving in the slightest, she edged closer to the door. Silently, she peered through and what she found in the bathroom startled her completely. "Glinda" she exhaled once returning to reality. Forgetting all sense of her own safety, Elphaba rushed in to the bathroom and collapsed next to the exceedingly pale blonde woman.

-xo-

Glinda felt herself slip out of consciousness, and it suddenly felt like the whole of Oz had been lifted off of her shoulders. She was finally free, and hoped that she was now able to watch over the love of her life and guide her along the path that was initially intended for her. She had regrets, but her last decision was not one of them. With herself out of the picture, Elphaba wouldn't have to worry about her anymore, and she could focus on what was right for the citizens of Oz.

-xo-

"Don't do this to me!" Elphaba ordered, holding the almost lifeless body to her own and rocking gently. "I need you" she informed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks and leaving rather nasty burn marks. Her own pain and suffering didn't matter at the moment. She was losing the woman that she loved more than anything forever and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt Glinda take her last gasp of air before her whole body went limp. The 'Wicked Witch' knew that her love was gone now, and there was nothing that would change that. "Oh, my sweet" she sobbed, burying her face in to Glinda's lifeless bosom. After twenty minutes of crying and words falling on deaf ears, Elphaba heard a knock on the door. "Come in" she called absentmindedly, not thinking about the implications of her actions at all. Her reason for living had now been erased, so she now had no ambition to continue with anything.

-xo-

"Is everything alright in here, Ms Glinda?" Saya questioned, walking in to Glinda's empty bedroom. She was walking past the door when she heard some unusual noises, so she thought she would pop her head in and enquire. When an unusual voice replied to her knocking, she became increasingly more concerned. She crossed the floor to the bathroom, and what she was met with shocked her. "Y-you... She-she's... W-what's going on?" Saya stuttered, trying to grasp what she was seeing. After a moment, she rushed to Elphaba's side, but she could see that she was too late and that 'Glinda the Good' had left them. "Sweet Oz" she exhaled quietly.

-xo-

Elphaba explained to Saya what she had walked in on, and Saya explained to Elphaba how Glinda had been in the weeks before taking her own life. Both admitted that they should have seen it coming, and both becoming overridden with guilt. After a while, Saya knew that she had to inform the Wizard and the guards of Glinda's death, and also that the 'Wicked Witch of the West' was in the palace. Elphaba gave in willingly, feeling like she deserved the moments that the guards took her in their grasp and dragged her to the Wizard's throne.

-xo-

"What did you do to her?" the Wizard interrogated, looking down to the girl doubled over in front of him. He was appalled to hear of his assistant's death, and the company that she was in as she died. "You killed her, didn't you?" he spat, placing all the blame on to Elphaba.

"In a matter of speaking" Elphaba mumbled, lifting her head to look at the man that betrayed Oz and she swore to dispose of. She knew what was going to happen to her, and at that moment, she welcomed it. She wanted to be with her love again, and if this was how it was going to happen, then so be it was her attitude. She briefly wondered if Glinda would be disappointed in her for giving up, but she figured that the rest of her team could take over Oz for the better, and she could finally be with the woman that she loved.

"You do know what this means for you, don't you?" the Wizard beamed, gesturing for his guards to step forward, but one in particular. The guard to his left, someone that Elphaba recognized from Shiz University to be Fiyero, was holding a pale of water that was dangerously full.

"Bring it on" Elphaba spat, the iciness in her voice sending shivers down everyone's spine. She was ready for this; it was time.

-xo-

Elphaba was melted by Fiyero at the thirteenth hour of the Time Dragon clock with all that remained of her being a tiny green bottle, and her infamous witches hat. Instead of the whole of Oz mourning the death of 'Glinda the Good', they celebrated her life and run in Oz simultaneously with the death of 'The Wicked Witch of the West'. Those that knew the girls, however, were mourning the both of them and not rejoicing in the slightest. Their only hope was that they were now reunited in wherever they were and were finally given the chance to be happy.


End file.
